I'm Sorry
by Imotio
Summary: A bit of angsty fluff I wrote. Sasuke has returned, will Naruto be able to tell him how he feels? Please don't review.


This is a little piece of angsty fluff I wrote when I should have been doing my English speech.

Please don't review, I hate them. I know it isn't very good but I wanted to publish it here anyway.

* * *

He was back. Sasuke Uchiha was back in Konoha, every ninja had received that report. The person who had caused so much grief and concern amongst the village was supposedly back to attack the village.

Naruto Uzumaki was now one of the many ninjas sent out to find Sasuke. All the ANBU ninjas, hunter-nin and higher ranked ninjas were sent to search for the traitor to the village and bring him to the Hokage alive. While most ninjas were in small groups and searching random parts of the village, Naruto was on his own and knew exactly where to find Sasuke.

It was a tree just inside the village. This tree was just an average tree but it had been witness to so many of Sasuke's memories. It was under this tree that Naruto and Sasuke had agreed to disagree for once. It was under this tree Sakura had tried to kiss Sasuke but was too nervous. It was under this tree Kakashi had admitted he felt that Sasuke was like a son to him. Naruto knew he would be there.

_If you are anywhere in this village, you'll be at this tree_ Naruto whispered as he approached the tree.

Sure enough, a tall black haired man sat in the branches. Even from a distance, Naruto could tell Sasuke had been crying. In the five years since they had last seen each other, Sasuke hadn't changed too dramatically. He was still pale and his face shape was the same but he had lost all the fat on his body which had now been replaced with muscle.

Naruto wanted to scream at Sasuke and kill him where he sat for betraying the village and his friends. Another part just wanted to walk away. But another part wanted to take Sasuke in his arms and never let go, telling him he had secretly loved him all this time. Unfortunately, Naruto was unable to speak.

"It has been a long time, dobe," Sasuke sighed

The black haired male turned to his old team mate in time to see him nod. There was an awkward silence as the two men tried to think of what to say next. Finally Naruto asked, "Why didn't you write?"

Both men let a chuckle escape them. Naruto joined Sasuke in the tree and gave him a broad grin like the ones he used to do as a child. Without warning, Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him and held him tight. After a realisation of what his friend and crush had just done, Naruto hugged Sasuke back.

"I'm sorry Naruto," said Sasuke. "I left on such bad terms with you, I have been regretting it these past years and I just wanted you and Sakura to know I was sorry."

Naruto went tense. He knew Sakura still had her feelings for Sasuke, was it possible that Sasuke loved her also? Sasuke wasn't one to show emotion so Naruto never knew what he was thinking. Moments like this only ever happened once.

"I'm glad I was able to see you again," Naruto told him.

He let go of Sasuke and the black haired man did the same. For a long moment, the two boys just watched each other, wondering what to say. What could they say? Their lives had totally changed since they last saw each other. Their worlds were completely different. There was nothing to say.

Ten minutes past and Naruto sighed. He hated when situations got awkward. This one was beyond awkward and now had reached seriously weird. In a few minutes, it would be completely awkward and have no chance of ever being normal.

_C'mon Naruto, this is probably the only chance you'll have to see Sasuke again! _Naruto told himself. _You are never going to be able to tell him about your feelings again._

With one large gulp, Naruto gained the courage to speak. "I really missed you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and gave him a faint smile.

"Did you really?"

"Y-yes, definitely. It's not everyday your best friend leaves you forever. Or at least, what you think will be forever."

There was another silence between the two before Sasuke said, "I missed this village so much. I missed having the freedom to do as I please. I missed our year mates and teachers. A part of me even missed the fan girls, a very small part mind you."

Both Sasuke and Naruto laughed at this and Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to continue. He knew that his friend was going to say more. He hoped he would say more.

"But you know what I missed most?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head. Swiftly, Sasuke placed his hand at the back of Naruto's neck and pulled him into him. The lips met in a single chaste kiss, warming both of their hearts.

"You, Naruto, I missed you the most," Sasuke explained and drew Naruto in for another kiss.

They remained kissing in the tree for a short while before they heard another ninja crashing through the trees. They quickly pulled apart and Sasuke took Naruto's hand.

"I cannot stay here, please come with me. We belong together, you know that as well as I," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's charcoal eyes. He knew he could not leave with him; he was a protector of this village. A tear rolled down his cheek and he embraced Sasuke tightly.

"Go now please, before someone else sees us. I love you Sasuke, remember that," Naruto said and let go. Both men were crying but both tried to stay strong.

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke said, kissing his dobe lightly and leapt off the branch back out of the village.

Naruto leant against the tree and wept. Why couldn't things go right with Sasuke? At least the other man returned his feelings but what good was it when they could never be together?

Kakashi joined Naruto on the branch and hugged the younger man's shoulder. Naruto cried into his past teacher's shoulder, his heart breaking in two.

"You were there the whole time weren't you?" Naruto asked through sobs.

"Yes. You two deserved some peace in this world, even if it was only for a short time," Kakashi replied. "Naruto, love is hard. You don't get love without pain. Just remember that Sasuke loves you, no one can take that away. That feeling can keep you warm on the coldest nights but can hurt like a thousand daggers. But it is always there for you. Come on; let's go report to Tsunade that we didn't find anything."

Naruto obediently nodded and followed Kakashi. He wiped away his tears as best he could before he faced his Hokage; he had to remain strong for the village. For himself.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto whispered to the setting sun.

Outside the village, Sasuke also wiped away his tears. Of course Naruto couldn't come with him; he had been so stupid to even ask him that. He had chosen his life and Naruto had chosen his. He was an outcast while Naruto finally belonged, Sasuke could never take that away from him.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke whispered to the moon.


End file.
